For Lovers Only
by tronik
Summary: Niles and Daphne venture off to Paris.
1. Chapter 1

From the first day she set foot in Paris with Niles Crane she knew of the implications. As strong and irrefutable as the Eiffle Tower, Paris was undoubtedly for lovers only and she couldn't imagine it being any other way. Daphne herself was a hopeless romantic as the next person but she still had her mother's prim voice stuck in her head insisting that the hedonism of Paris was absolutely a sin.

_ 'It is shameful how these unlawful jezebels run about like rebels out of Sodom.' _ That was the voice she heard as her and Niles boarded the elevator only to come face to face with a couple of very amorous lovers wrapped in an embrace who obviously weren't aware of the rest of the world beyond themselves. Daphne lowered her head in a feeble attempt to not rudely stare. They had eight floors of this to go and a deep red flush crept upwards high upon her cheekbones. She could only imagine the embarrassing awkwardness Niles was experiencing.

_The music sounds lovely. I wonder what it is. _She pondered to take her mind off of the scene unfolding before their eyes. The last thing she wished to be was a voyeur so she desperately wished she would be off the blasted elevator very soon. A soft ding rang out in the air as the car stopped and the two scurried off to their room.

"Oh thank God!" Daphne muttered with a smile to Niles. "I thought they were actually going to do it before we got off."

"Daphne, Love." Niles began as he rested his fingers on his chin. "I hate to embarrass you but they were doing it."

"Really?" Daphne gasped emitting a giggle.

"Yes." Niles confirmed with a nod. "That was the purpose of that horribly bland trenchcoat."

Daphne glanced at Niles with a grin as she remembered the elusiveness of the man's coat and the subtle movements of their bodies. It was the rhythmic motions of their hips that should have been a dead giveaway.

They made their way around their luxurious room with a king bed and a gigantic whirlpool and Daphne was so tempted to just jump in. They were heading out to a romantic dinner near the Eiffle Tower but after being witness to that elevator show her body was tempted to force Niles to stay inside for the night. She immediately went to the washroom to get ready before she actually changed her mind.

Comfortably seated to their tables enjoying a meal, Daphne took in all of her surroundings and noticed exactly just how many couples were openly expressing their love in public. It was all very new to her considering her strict English upbringing and their lives in America. It wasn't this freeing or strange to see. She remembered Niles talking about how he studied abroad here while in college and was curious about how he managed to process all of this? It was hard to imagine Niles in a city such as Paris. She was sure he would be open to the ideas of shedding his American upbringing and showing her the ways of Paris but she wasn't so sure if he'd be at ease about it. Hell, she wasn't sure how she'd go about trying to make love in inappropriate places. It's one thing to do it by accident and fall butt naked on her old apartment's sky light window but another to stand there in the open and do it. It was an intriguing idea and a girl could dream.

In the meantime, Niles was sitting across from her watching her eyes responding to the thoughts in her mind. Was it curiosity? Perhaps. She could have been thinking the same thoughts he did when he first came to the city. He hazarded a guess.

"This country has a very different outlook on love." Niles answered for her. "It's just the way it is. You do get accustomed to it but it takes time. Give it a couple days to set in and you will think nothing of it. I promise, Love."

"I know." Daphne smiled as she stood up from her seat. "I think it's all very romantic. Give me a few hours and I'll think it's erotic even. Let's go see some sights."


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after their walk they found themselves seated on a bridge across the Seine, the white lights flickering off the small swells of water. It was dark and the lights rivalled the stars. The moon hung in the sky like an old friend kindly checking in.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Niles asked as he looked towards Daphne.

"It is." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So whatever made you wake me up in the middle of the night and whisk me away to Paris?"

"I believe we both deserved the vacation." Niles stated. "You've been quite busy with Dad and my work has been a great source of frustration lately. We were both being quite intolerable and short with each other. You're adorable when you're mad but not at me."

"You can't take us away every time we have a chew." Daphne grinned, twirling pieces of his hair at the back of his neck.

"Of course not." Niles shivered at the gentle caresses on the back of his neck from her light fingers. "I've been wanting to come here again for a long time now but it's no good if you can't share it with someone you love."

"Oh well." She sighed with an appreciative smile and took his hand into her own. "I certainly won't argue with you."

"Good." Niles stood up and took her with. "Shall we explore some more? After all, the night is still young."

It was well past midnight and they had already passed by the Louvre and gazed in awe at the Arc de Triomphe with its intricate and grandiose design. Daphne was intrigued with the sights around her. Even the number of couples entangled together in the most awkward locations still fascinated her. Well, awkward for her. What fascinated her more was the fact that none of it seemed to phase Niles a bit. Perhaps it was his turn to leave his caution and discipline to the wind. They weren't in a place where people knew them and they were miles away from the stoic American city they knew.

"What do you think so far?" Niles asked, pleased with himself for being able to bring her to such a beautiful and new place.

"Beautiful." Daphne gazed upon the lights all over the city. "It certainly never sleeps here."

Niles wiped his forehead quickly with his hand and removed his tie. What was wrong would be the question any passer by would ask the man. Truth was that Niles wasn't as collected and calm as Daphne perceived him to be. Paris was putting aloof and naughty ideas in his head. The amorous couples he saw only exacerbated the temptation further.

_'You're far away from prying eyes at home. No one knows you here. No one really cares. It is the city of love.' _The reasoning phrases haunted him and repeated themselves like a mantra in his head. This line of thoughts only served to remind him of the lack of sex they've been having in the past few weeks. It had been over two weeks which was abnormal for them. They were fighting more than ever, to the point they were at each other's throats. It scared him because there was a time where he seriously thought he messed up his best relationship. Some couples just go for angry sex but Niles was petrified of her true anger. If only he were able to bypass that and just take her where he pleased for once.

"What are you thinking about?" Daphne asked as she could see the cog wheels turning in his head. "I can hear you think, y'know."

Instead of giving her a viable answer a flush tinged the pale skin of his cheeks. He cleared his throat and shook his head. It wasn't until he reached for a handkerchief in his breast pocket to cover an impending nosebleed.

"Oh, this ought to be good." Daphne grinned. He was telling a fib about something he was obviously ashamed of. She glared at him on a very curious note awaiting the worded truth.

"If you must know I was thinking about intimate relations." His discomfort tended to be alleviated by using large and technical terms.

"Sex." Daphne clarified succinctly just waiting for him to spill more as she nudged him gently with her shoulder.

"We've ah, been somewhat restrained for a while in that uh, area." Niles stammered until he just left out a sigh of exasperation. "Oh for goodness sake! It has been too long and I feel like I've been going out of my mind. Sometimes when you get angry I'm not listening to you because my mind is yelling at me to do unspeakable things to you. I'm so sorry, Daphne."

"What stopped you?" She asked after a moment of silence. "We could have had fun too."

"Now you tell me." He muttered almost depressed.

They were headed to the elevator that lead them back to their room and Niles reached out to push the up button. Daphne watched the door intently and turned to look at Niles feeling the sense of an idea forming in the depths of her mind. She grinned sinfully as the thought formed a very clear and seductive image behind her eyelids. The elevator dinged and the doors pulled back to reveal nothing more than their own reflections in the mirror on the back wall. They were the only passengers in sight. As they walked in, Daphne's fingers flew over the panel pressing ever button available. This spiked Niles' curiosity.

_'What on Earth? The doors are never going to open…Ooohhhh….'_ He got it. He looked at her perched upon the banister against the back wall with a devilish grin. She took his hand and pulled him flush into the front of her body as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Niles could only look, drawn to her inside the box with her back pressed against the cold mirror. He felt his heart leap and his temperature rise. He supposed it was the combination of not having her in so long and finally having a chance with her in the elusive but public confines of an elevator. How French of them. How taboo and risqué. Such a turnon.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Thank heavens for dresses.' _Niles thought to himself as his hands skimmed over the flimsy silk at her thighs while her lips were hotly devouring his. His tongue begged entrance, grazing across her mouth and he felt her melt into him as her hands tangled in his fine hair refusing him an escape. When she loosened her hold he made his way down her neck, latching onto that spot she loved so much just under her ear. She gasped slightly and arched her neck back giving him full access. He took what she gave and moved down further to explore the exposed skin of her chest. She lolled her head back as the static forced strands of her hair to cling to the mirror as she could feel the heat of his mouth drifting down to her cleavage just atop the buttons of her dress. His cautious demeanour flew to the wind as he bent down to pick her legs up to wrap around his waist, with her help of course. Her pulse skyrocketed when he pushed the hem of her dress further up her thighs, leaving very little to the imagination as his trench coat engulfed her exposed skin. He bit her bottom lip gently then soothed it over with his tongue while he thrust his erection directly into her panty covered center.

'_Oh god!' _Daphne gasped as her eyes snapped open to look at him in his sexual abandon. _'In public?!'_

Yes, Daphne was all for good and untamed sex but she wasn't entirely sure about public sex in an elevator. She was certainly convinced that sex in an elevator was going to happen in a matter of seconds. She had to wonder what the hell She and Paris did to Niles exactly. The thought was extremely erotic but….

"Ugh, Niles!" Daphne stifled a moan a little too late as she felt his hands fly to his belt buckle in a crazed attempt to tear it apart. She didn't exactly struggle to get away. In fact, her body did exactly the opposite of what her mind was screaming at her to do. She helped him with only a sliver of though of the elevator that might stop and let someone on. Apparently the thought of getting caught and having a monster made of Niles was really turning her on more than she realized.

The elevator was still moving even as his hardened penis sprang from his boxers and his fingers plunged into her hot wetness. She bit her bottom lip as a crimson flush began to color her pale skin.

"So wet." He muttered as he removed his fingers only to swiftly replace them with his penis, feeling it slide easily but remained snug inside her velvet heat. Her pulse jumped a few notches as he crushed her slightly against the mirror while he thrust inside of her and pulled halfway out only to slam into her again.

"Aah, God!" She whimpered as her face fell into his neck biting the sensitive flesh there causing him to bump into those sweet spots harder and faster. When the elevator lurched to a stop she was forced down upon him and brought out of her haze only slightly. That was just enough to notice the doors opening to reveal an amused older couple walking in to get to their location. Thank Hell Niles recognized the disturbance as he immediately stilled his hips in hopes that his long coat hid what public indecency was happening. She didn't know what to say as her eyes were as wide as saucers in shock. The older couple stared ahead as though they were witnessing an everyday occurrence while Niles kissed Daphne thoroughly without moving his hips too repetitively. After a dreadfully long two to three minutes the couple exited the elevator to their floor leaving Niles and Daphne alone for a few minutes.

"Oooh, We need to get out of here now!" Daphne whispered to him out of breath as she reluctantly disentangled herself from him, his hardness pulling out of her in disdain.

"Yes, we do." Niles gasped for air as he refastened his pants with great difficulty and helped her straighten her dress out. The elevator was lurching again and to their advantage it was stopped on their floor. The moment the doors opened they were out and walking quickly down the hallway struggling with the key card to get in the privacy of their room. Once behind closed doors, Daphne was well back in her own comfort zone as was displayed by the speed and strength with which she had him pushed straight to their bed, him beneath her.

"These clothes have to go!" Daphne gasped as she tore into his dress shirt then quickly made away with his pants. Niles fumbled momentarily with the buttons on her dress but gave up when he realized it was easier to pull it off over her head. Before long they were skin to skin and Niles had pulled her down to him with the increasing need to taste her. He wrapped his mouth around a stiff nipple and suckled hard making a moan fall from her swollen lips. He loved how her flesh was so sensitive and responsive to his own ministrations. He moved to the other side giving it the same tormenting pleasure treatment as her fingers found his penis to guide him back inside of her. God, it had been long enough. She needed him now. There was no need for foreplay. The way his fingers played with her breasts and his penis bumped that spot deep inside while her clit ground against his pubic bone was well enough to make her mind blow.

"Aaah! Niiiles!" She moaned loudly as her back arched back while the muscles in her belly tightened to throw her into an intense orgasm. She could feel herself pulsating around his deeply buried cock in a continuous pattern. That one powerful orgasm hit hard but so help her, she didn't want to stop. She wanted more. She continued grinding him until he flipped her on her back unable to take anymore of this. He wanted desperately to make her his in the worst way possible. He lifted himself up on his knees and placed his hands under her arms encouraging her to follow him. She was facing him on her knees as he kissed her deeply, her arms wrapped around his neck. He removed them and turned her around to have her front resting against their headboard.

"Ooh, I love it when you play dirty, Niles." Daphne grinned highly amused by his actions as she titled her hips towards his front while grasping the headboard.

"And I love it that you love playing dirty." He replied back with a whisper in her ear just before he licked it and began to caress her clit with gentle fingers.

She almost fell backwards into his arms but he made sure to lean forward a little as his still hardened erection slid into her even tighter cavern brought about by her latest orgasm. Once he made sure they were both steady he rammed into her from behind as his fingers remained working at her clit. He thrust into her rapidly and felt himself reaching the pinnacle rather quickly, hoping she wouldn't be far behind. When he felt the telltale fluttering return around him he knew she was coming.

"OH! Nilesniles! Oh, God!" He thrust in and out and a few times more as she could feel a chant coming on in her head. "coming. coming. coming."

"Come now." Niles whispered a quiet command in her ear which obviously did the trick as exploded around him for the second time that night but this time took him along with her.

They both fell to the bed spent, out of breath and exhausted yet completely satiated for the time being. Daphne ran her fingers shakily through her hair to move it out of her face and moved to caress his smooth cheek with her hand. Niles always remembered how a bout of sex would always put her in laughing fits and even now she never failed him. She laughed a belly laugh at this whole situation.

"Leave it to us to have good elevator sex ruined." Daphne laughed and kissed his cheek.

"There's one for the books." He grinned.

"I can't wait til Roz hears this one!" She nudged him gently with pure laughter in her voice.

"You wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed as he darted a shocked look at her smiling eyes.

"Oh yes!" She grinned manically. "I would tell her how hot it was and how good you were shoving me up against a wall."

"Just make sure you don't leave any tasty details out." He was picking up fantastically on his wife's twisted sense of humour.

"You sod!" She giggled and smacked his arm.


End file.
